powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlizer
In the Power Rangers series, the Battlizer is a special armored enhancement given to some of the Power Rangers. Battlizers have been made exclusively for the Red Rangers of the series, although within the Power Rangers continuity a different kind of armor has been made for other Rangers. These armors, however, are known as Mega Battles, to further reinforce the notion that Battlizers are meant for Red Rangers. Battlizers are not the only enhancements to Power Rangers given through the course of each Power Rangers series, and are not the only equipment that are given to specific Rangers. The introduction of the Battlizer is an annual tradition in Power Rangers, having started in Power Rangers in Space, as a device that allowed the Rangers to control the Delta Megazord. They are typically obtained in episodes specifically dedicated to its introduction, and are often used to defeat the episode's villain. However, Battlizers are typically shown sporadically in later episodes, as the Battlizers used in Power Rangers were specifically introduced for the adaptation and are not holdovers from Super Sentai. This has caused some to criticize Battlizers as unnecessary and spurious, created only to boost merchandising sales -- in one extreme case a Battlizer was made obsolete by the introduction of a sentai-derived team power-up a mere two episodes later. The concept of the Battlizer, however, remains based on Super Sentai -- The Battle Tector Armor from Dynaman (which was only used by DynaBlack). Then, there are Five Tector Armor from Fiveman, the Megatector in Megaranger vs Carranger, and the Acceltector from Boukenger which is called the Defender Vest in Operation Overdrive , were used far before Power Rangers. These, however, served as simple enhancement modes that could be used by all Rangers. Battlizer armor has, however, been most notably used in teamup episodes, where two teams of Power Rangers join forces to defeat a common enemy -- this is largely due to the fact that these episodes use little footage from Super Sentai (where the corresponding teamup is instead longer and occasionally involves Sentai mecha from the two sides combining with each other). Despite the Battlizer's typical introduction as a Power Rangers original, a Power Rangers Battlizer was "re-adapted" into Super Sentai, when Jack Landors' Battlizer was used by Banban "Ban" Akaza, Landors' equivalent in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, from which Power Rangers: S.P.D. was based off. Although Landors' and Akaza's Battlizers were identical in appearance, however, the two greatly differed in their functionality. Although Battlizers are technically tools that allow the access of the armor enhancements, in recent years the term "Battlizer" has been used to solely refer to the armor themselves, as the tools in question could be used for other purposes. Battlizers typically allow the user to have extra armor and weaponry, including a new single-Ranger finishing move. General Info Battlizers are depicted as having extra armor, weaponry and devices for Power Rangers, and is usually obtained during an episode specifically dedicated to that very power up. Andros (Red Space Ranger) was the first to gain the battlizer powers, and started a tradition from that season on, where every Red Ranger were to gain one. Battlizer in Super Sentai Battlizer armor was not featured in Super Sentai until 2006, when Jack Landors' Battlizer was used by Banban "Ban" Akaza, also known as DekaRed, in the team-up special "Magiranger vs. Dekaranger." This was the second time Super Sentai adapted something from Power Rangers (the first time was when Mirai Sentai Timeranger used the word "Zord" for one of their enemies mecha). In the team-up special it was called "DekaRed Battlizer Mode" (and Ban confirms it to be Fire Squad armor, confirming that the S.P.D. Battlizer is the rumored DekaFire to much of the tokusatsu fandom's dismay). The transformation itself is quite different from the S.P.D. version. Ban summons K-9 Murphy, then uses the SP License and says "Battlizer Mode On" into it. Murphy separates and attaches to Ban (meaning that it has only Sonic Mode). The finisher itself is different from the attack Jack used in S.P.D. It is called "Fire Drive" and the weapon is used more like a rifle than a sword similar to ShadowBeta's "Pressure Gun" in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Criticism Certain Power Rangers fans detest Battlizers, claiming they are unnecessary and are added to a Ranger's personal arsenal based solely for advertising the toy. Others say they are unnecessary due to the lack of times they are used in each season, but the reason for that could be due to the difficulty of fitting Battlizer scenes in with sentai footage. Other criticisms include, the size of the Battlizer (such as Leo's Red Armor) and "unnecessary" or "ridiculous" design features, like the roller blades on Eric's Time Force Mega Battle, Stretch Limbs on Conner's Triassic Battlizer (causing common comparisons with Inspector Gadget), and Jack's loin armor (which many fans dubbed the "Battle Thong" or "Cyber Diaper"). Conner McKnight had taken the heaviest criticism due to the many power-ups the character has. He had Super Dino Mode, Triassic Ranger power, and a Battlizer; for this, he has sometimes been referred to as a "power-up addict". Also, mismanagement of the storylines in S.P.D. resulted in the Battlizer being depreciated as it was shown to be ineffective against the aliens in "S.W.A.T." and succeeded by the S.W.A.T. armor only 2 episodes after its own debut. After that and overall, the S.P.D. Battlizer was rarely used (a fact the fans also criticized). Some fans also criticize the fact that most Battlizers seemed to be gained almost too easily (such as Andros's was discovered by accident, Carter's and Jack's were just "handed" to them, and in some cases, PRWF & PRLG, the other rangers did the work to get the battlizer). There has also been criticism by many hardcore Power Ranger fans on the S.P.D. Battlizer being modified and reused in Magiranger vs. Dekaranger because of how it differs greatly from its American counterpart. List of Red Battlizer Armors Red Battlized Armor The Red Battlized Armor is used by Andros (Red Space Ranger) to turn him into the Red Battlized Ranger. In "Mission To Secret City", Andros was being held hostage with other citizens. When he tried to fight back against Vacsacker, he failed miserably. As he laid there, about to be defeated, Carlos' friend, Silvy, pressed the 3 on Andros' morpher. Andros, now armed with the Battlizer, rescued the hostages. * Stats: ** Muscular-featured torso armor ** Winged backpack ** Ability of flight ** Missile launch attack. ** Protection from damage by creating a force-field. * Activation: ** Button 03 on the wrist-worn Battlizer device. "Red Battlized Ranger!" Red Armored Ranger The Red Armor is used by Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) to turn him into the Red Armored Power Ranger. In "Facing the Past", Leo and Karone traveled to a planet to free an old man encased in stone who held the key to restoring Leo's powers (stolen by Magnetox). Karone's lament from having turned the man into stone when she was Astronema freed him, and he gave Leo the key to return his powers; this restoration also resulted in gaining the Battlizer. It was destroyed in the final battle aganst Trakenna. * Stats: ** Gray armored torso w/Lights of Orion armor underneath ** Target sensors ** Blasters ** Grabbing claws * Activation: ** Two halves of a galactic key. "Red...Armored...Power...Ranger!" Trans-Armor Cycle The Trans-Armor Cycle is used by Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, which serves both as a supplement to the Red Lightspeed Cycle as well as personal armor. It debuted in Web War, where, after a series of unsuccessful experiments, it was used as a field test against the monster Arachnor, who had managed to abduct most of the Lightspeed personnel. Interestingly, the Trans-Armor Cycle was introduced after the Lightspeed Mega Battlers, used by fellow team members Chad Lee and Joel Rawlings. The armor is activated through the bike itself, from which the seats and tires become shoulder-mounted tire launchers and the rest of the bike becoming gauntlet blasters and the body armor. *Stats: **Lasers **Tire Attack **Ability to block a shot *Activation: ** "Trans-Armor Cycle, Armor Mode. Complete Transformation." Red Fire Battle Warrior Armor The Battle Warrior Armor is used by Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) to turn him into the Red Battle Warrior. In the episode "Beware the Knight", the Time Force Rangers came face to face with a black knight who wanted to open a sealed box that held the Battlizer's power. However, only one "pure of heart" could open it, so, when Wes managed to obtain the box from the dragon guarding it, he received the Battlizer. * Stats: ** Medieval golden torso armor, greaves, gauntlets, and helmet ** Fire-designed wings ** Battle Fire Saber (golden sword, a flaming circle finishing move) * Activation: ** A ball of flame. "Red Battle Warrior!" Animarium Armor The Animarium Armor is used by Cole Evans, the Red Lion Ranger. When armored, Cole is known as the Red Savage Warrior. The Animarium Armor was obtained in the episode The Wings of Animaria, during which Cole defended Turtle Cove against the Orgs while the other four Rangers were trapped in a collective dream controlled by Animus, only able to free themselves if they could solve a puzzle. When the puzzle was solved, Cole obtained the Animarium Armor and the Falcon Summoner, which was used to summon the Red Falconzord (the Falconzord and the Animarium Armor are very similar in design) *Stats: **Wings that can also function as a shield **Crystal Saber **Ability to Flight **Armor on the hands **Red gem on the armor *Activation: ** Animarium Morpher and the Falcon Summoner "Animarium Mode! Red Savage Warrior Power Up!" Tri-Battlized Armor The Tri-Battlized Armor is used by Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger). In "Shane's Karma", Shane encountered an alien being named Skyla, who he supposedly saved when he was younger. Skyla insisted that she give Shane something in return for his deed; the Battlizer he received resulted in the defeat of Vexacus. Ground Mode * Stats: ** Torso armor w/Hawk symbol, complete arm and leg armor, increased power and speed * Activation: **Lightning Morpher. "Battlizer Mode" Flight Mode *Stats: ** Ability of super flying speed w/Hawk Symbol , sword and bracer, finishing move is called "Ultra Laser" (an energy blast that is shot from an energy-formed hawk) * Activation: ** "Battlizer Flight Mode!" Triassic Battlizer The Triassic Battlizer is used by Conner McKnight (Red Tyranno/Triassic Ranger). In the episode "The Passion of Connor", Conner was doubting his abilities as a Ranger until Tommy encouraged him to break free from such negative thoughts. His newly gained confidence resulted in him activating his Battlizer with only his sheer will power. * Stats: ** Torso Armor w/Mezodon bracers and shin armor ** Super-stretch arms and legs ** Increased speed ** Dragon Yo-Yo Attack ** Battlizer Cannon on the back of armor (used for finishing attack called "Battle Blast"). * Activation: ** The Mezodon plate on his chest summons the golden-colored Triassic Morpher granted to Conner in Triassic form. "Battlizer, energize! Fire Kick! Super Fire Power!" S.P.D. Battlizer The S.P.D. Battlizer is used by Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger), and once by Sky Tate. In "Reflection", Kat Manx completed the Battlizer technology in RIC's system. Jack originally tested it out in Part One and succeeded, destroying Slate and his clones. In Part Two, Jack let Sky use it to avenge his father by defeating Mirloc. Cyber Mode *Energy sword, increased power and agility, shoulder armor, loin armor, metallic gauntlets and metallic greaves. This mode was given the derogatory nickname "Battle Thong" by fans. Sonic Mode *R.I.C. used as armor for the torso and shins, jet pack, ability of flight, siren blasters, Battlizer flaming sword now with finishing move (four streaks of fire, with the last one defeating the enemy). * Activation: ** S.P.D. Battlizer button pushed; Red Ranger calls for Sonic mode, device similar to the Omega Morpher. "Battlizer, Cyber Mode! Battlizer Mode 1 Complete!" / "Battlizer, Sonic Mode! Battlizer Mode 2 Complete!" Red Dragon Fire Ranger The Red Dragon Fire Ranger is the Battlized form of Nick Russell, the Red Mystic Ranger/Legend Warrior. In The Hunter, when Nick was facing Oculous to get his friends back, Fire Heart came to his aid, and the two merged together. * Stats: ** Samurai-like body armor ** Wings ** Two handheld rod weapons: one in Red with a Dragon's head and one in Blue that can cast spells, blast fire and energy bolts, and that returns to him when thrown, like a boomerang. ** Flight, even when wing-less. * Activation: ** Fierce Dragon Morpher, device similar to the Solar Cell Morpher. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Red Sentinel Ranger Sentinel Ranger Sword Mode The Red Drive Ranger combines with Sentinel Knight. List of Megabattle Armors Megabattles are typically reserved for Battlizer-like powerups that are not given to the Red Ranger of each series, although the term can be misleading: the Quantum Mega Battle is used by Eric Myers, who is considered a Red Ranger in the overall Power Rangers continuity (but a sixth Ranger from within Time Force), while Hunter Bradley's Glider Bike, which can be used as armor, is neither considered a Megabattle nor a Battlizer, despite Hunter being generally considered a Red Ranger. Lightspeed Megabattle Armors Lightspeed Megabattles (sometimes called the simply The ("Mighty") Megabattles) were created by Angela and Clark Fairweather; they were activated by dialing 8-6-1 on the Battle Booster. * The Blue Lightspeed Megabattle was featured in Lightspeed Rescue, used by Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger). "Megabattle Blue!" * Stats: ** Water/Ice Cannon, which can either spray away or freeze adversaries. * The Green Lightspeed Megabattle was featured in Lightspeed Rescue, used by Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger). "Megabattle Green!" * Stats: ** Power Cutter Dual Saws, which can cut through thick metallic objects, can open up to create a wind blast. *Activation: ** Dialing 861 "Megabattle Mode!" Quantum Megabattle Armor Quantum Megabattle Armor (sometimes referred as the Quantum Ranger Mega Battle Mode) was featured in Power Rangers: Time Force, used by Eric Myers (The Quantum Ranger). Alex secretly informed Eric of the Megabattle's existence. The power is teleported from the Q-Rex and relayed to the Quantum Ranger when summoned through the Quantum Morpher. It is believed that the Megabattle Armor was always part of the Quantum Ranger's arsenal. * Stats: ** Torso armor, helmet visor, oversized rollerblades, wings (capable of flight, as well as detachment and use as blasters or blades) ** Energy sword finishing attack that can even defeat giant mutants. *Activation: ** The push on the Morpher's Buttons. "Megabattle, Activate! Battle Ready!" Notes * Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) had the only Battlizer that transformed from a motorcycle vehicle (not counting R.I.C. because it was mainly in dog form and not vehicle form), although it was based on an idea originally created for Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's toyline. * Even though Battlizer technology is strictly for Red Rangers (as Kat Manx stated in Power Rangers: S.P.D.), Chad (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) and Joel (Green Lightspeed Ranger) were noted for having Battlizer-like equipment (Mega Battles) in their arsenal during Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, starting with the episode "The Mighty Mega Battles." Technically speaking, the only non-Red Ranger to use an actual Battlizer was Sky Tate, in the S.P.D. episode "Reflections". However, he used the Red Ranger's morpher for that battle, and would later take on the Red Ranger role permanently. * Eric Myers (the Quantum Ranger) was the first Sixth Ranger to receive a Battlizer-like power-up (most likely due to him being similar to a Red Ranger as well). Interestingly, Eric was not technically given a Battlizer, but instead a variant dubbed "Mega Battle Armor". * Even though the Battlizers (armors and wrist-worn devices) were a completely American-made concept, the name was based off Denji Sentai Megaranger's counterpart to very first wrist-worn activater, the "Battle Riser." * Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) and Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) are the only two Rangers to have Battlizers with two modes: one basic mode for ground-based fighting, and a mode upgraded with extra armor & weapons for aerial-based fighting. The upgraded mode also has the Battlizer's finishing attack, a burststream of powerful red energy which has been shown to easily destroy a small space craft. * Ever since the season Power Rangers: Time Force, whenever there was a team-up episode, any Ranger that had access to a Battlizer was activated by default in the main battle (not counting Forever Red), preferably at the last scene of a fight, defeating all the enemies by using each of the Battlizer's finishing moves simultaneously. * Jason Lee Scott's use of the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger after Tommy's departure is often (jokingly) referred to by fans as the inspiration for the Battlizer. * In several Power Rangers finales, the Battlizer Armor is destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Category:Arsenal